Carrot and Marron Love In Poetry
by Tabi
Summary: From Carrot's point of veiw, I suppose. Who knew he was so poetic? ^^.


~Love Born In Poetry~  
Carrot x Marron

When you sighed, I paid attention  
When you cried, I listened close  
When you watched, I felt your eyes on me.  
  
Eyes that echo with platinum radience  
Eyes that sparkle with the light of the moon  
Eyes that watched and silently listened  
Eyes that pleaded for my attention alone!  
  
The silence that told me nothing  
The silence that betrayed you everything  
The silence that tore me in two.  
  
Love that binds and love that seals  
Love that harms and love that heals  
Love that you want to scream from the rooftops!  
The love that I found in your eyes.  
  
Don't stop being quiet, don't stop being shy  
Don't stop from asking me, how, when and why  
Don't stop your feeling, so innocent and clean  
Don't stop your love, so natural, so serene  
  
The forbidden fruit is supposed to be sweetest  
This forbidden love is sweetest to me  
The forbidden love that we can't prevent  
This forbidden kiss I wish never to end.  
  
When you gasped, I urged you on  
When you moaned, it was like a song  
When your cry rang out, I couldn't stop...  
  
It sems like we've spent forever together  
I hope that our future holds that and much more  
When you freeze and you moan and you melt and you sigh  
Your deathmask of pleasure makes me want to cry  
  
  
Your cold silent days and your hot fevered nights  
My lover, my brother, my one treasured thing  
Let me hold you again, make me make you sing  
A song for me, and a song for you  
Two halves made whole that sing in tune  
Are we captive songbirds, locked in a cage?  
This hotblooded hunter; this quiet and cold mage.  
  
Only, you're not cold, are you? Not when you're with me  
You warm to my touch, however I make you yield  
Do you control me or do I control you?  
Should it matter, does it matter?  
I no longer want to know.  
  
  
Oh calm blessed day, and oh dark sacred night  
My love's visage changes with the passing of time  
By day we are quiet, our secret kept safe  
By night we are screaming in each other's embrace  
  
  
When hit by magic, I change all too soon  
Under the moon, I swear you change too  
This Marron by night is my own private pleasure  
A monster not tamed by whips or by leather  
  
My monster is tamed when I hold him close  
My monster has cried when I've made him shiver  
My monster cries tears, his human repréve  
I kiss them away, each drop beauty unseen  
  
I call him a monster, but that's far from the truth  
A monster brings thoughts of demons from hell  
The polar opposite of which is from where my angel fell  
  
Or glided down gracefully, to watch over me  
My beauty, my brother, my childhood love  
We're sealed and we're linked through this, our shared blood  
  
  
We're trapped and we're bound  
We'll never be free  
You and me together, that's where I want to be  
  
  
If this love was our death, fates tied together  
This blood tied slowly like rope round our necks  
If I died with you, or for you instead  
Would we cry, would you cry? Life couldn't go on  
  
There's nothing, we're everything, you're all that I need  
If one part were missing, then the other would fail  
Wither and die in that lonley night's rain  
  
But even rain is like teardrops, so beautiful from you  
Why talk about death? It's not approaching soon  
So we'll hug in the moonlight  
Celebrating our life  
  
  
Some may condemn us and call our love wrong  
What can I say? They've not heard our song  
I don't think we're songbirds, trapped in a cage  
Your hotheaded hunter, my calm delicate mage  
  
We're not birds, but still we're airborne  
Flying on wings that from our love were born  
You're an angel on earth, only your wings are hidden  
May I hope that your magic will rub off on me?  
  
You're tired now, asleep in my arms  
I'm growing tired now, if I'm honest and true  
But when I sleep, I can't watch you!  
So I will wait until sunrise. Then I'll see you again...  
  
  
~fin~

It's weird what our minds come up with when it's like, midnight, and we should be doing homework, isn't it? ^_^  
  
~Tabi~


End file.
